The New Addition
by SquareGonkus
Summary: Touted as the most powerful spirit bomb in existence, Goku unleashes it on Buu, but with a cost. Two half-saiyans have to get used to a new family, how will the two cope? Inspiration from jump jump comic.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own, Dragon Ball,Z/GT/Super neither do I own The Loud house, or the jump jump comic, this story is a non profit fan-based parody.

* * *

After the inevitable defeat of the terror known as Majin Buu, a name that strikes fear throughout the galaxy had forever been silenced by the warrior known as Son Goku with his ultimate trump card, the spirit bomb. A technique that allows to use the life force of other living things and use it into one final attack.

But with a devastating cost Goku's spirit bomb became out of hand, even for Goku to control, causing wormholes to appear in various spots in the universe. Ripples of space and time started to appear on earth, The remaining Z-fighters tried there best to defend and protect the inhabitants of planet earth. Goten and Trunks, the half-saiyans of the proud extinct warrior race flew together, never leaving one or another's side. Clearing up more land together they both soared through the air with remarkable speed, at high altitudes that a rocket would be launched at. Goten was put to a halt when he was being held back against his will.

Trunks tilted his head ever so slightly as he saw Goten struggling against the wormhole,Trunks could the look of desperation on Goten's face. It was terror, he never experienced this type of fear in his life, it was utterly horrifying. Goten felt his hand being engulfed by another hand, it was Trunks pulling with all his might. Pausing to look up at Trunks, his eyes began to water as he started to tremble. Trunks was pulling with all his might, his golden locks casting a shadow over his eyes as streams of tears came down from that shadow.

Trunks grit his teeth Managing to pull Goten forward, but he noticed the gravitational pull of the wormhole only got stronger, he was pulled out of his train of thought when Goten spoke up for first time, his voice was laced with anxiety as he began to talk,

"T-Trunks, L-Let go!" Goten managed to get the words to escape from his mouth.

"Are you Crazy, Goten I-" Goten suddenly cut him off with a burst of quick exasperation.

"I said Let Go!"

Trunks couldn't believe his ears, he couldn't believe he was in this predicament, was this all a dream? Some sick prank his mind was playing on him, here he was, the only thing holding his best friend back from certain destruction, and Goten wanted him to let go. Trunks took a moment to think anything to get him and Goten out this dilemma. Trunks mumbled under his breath, it was inaudible if anyone was even close to him.

"If you fall in, I'm falling in too!" Goten's eyes widen he opened his mouth to say something, but he was too late when Trunks let go of other demi-saiyans hand, sucking him into the wormhole. Trunks followed suit jumping straight into it. Trunks could see Goten ahead of him as they hurtled down the vortex that sprouted fluorescent colors swirling around like a rainbow. Trunks and Goten's body where like metal as electricity struck them multiple times They screamed out in agonizing pain, leaving their clothes all tattered and torn, burnt marks and lashes appeared on their body as if someone was them scourging.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Loud drove through the town, the once bright and sunny skies turned gray with rain pouring down continuously. The screeching sounds of the windshield wipers echoed throughout the car.

The vehicle. Making a turn, before broke the silence.

"Well honey, how was work" The Husband asked enthusiastically he spun around the wheel when perked up in his seat, adjusting his body so he could hear loud and clear. Mrs. Loud began to talk when caught a glimpse of two small children laying out on the open field.

"Oh my goodness honey, pull over!" Pulled over doing as his wife told him, he paralleled parked across the street, opening the car for his wife as he soon got out himself.

They strolled over to the two boys, they took in each detail of them, they could see their abused bodies, covered in bruises and burnt marks, lashes and blood pouring out. The duo seemed to be unconscious the left one had a strange hair color, it was lavender a rare hair color, or the only hair color for the fact of that matter. It reminded the married couple of their only son, Lincoln.

He had white hair, a gene he inherited from his grandfather he was currently two years old, having six siblings that are all girls. the right had wild spiky onyx black hair, the spikes pointed out in all directions, locks of bangs covering the boys face, one noticeable thing that stood out is both boys build, the two boys are unusually muscular for both their ages. thought it was some sort of deformity. pick both of the kids up only to find out how heavy these little guys were.

"They weigh a ton, hun come help me out with the kids" said almost feeling exhausted from carrying the two kids. Mr. Loud grabbed the Lavender haired boy, carrying him in his arms. He opened the car door, putting him down gently as placed the other boy next to him.

"Should we take them to the hospital?" The Husband asked skeptically.

"We don't know where they're parents are" The woman said.

"How about we take them in as our own, we can't let leave two kids on their own" The Middle aged Woman reasoned.

"Well If you say so honey, on the bright side Lincoln won't be the only boy!"The Husband said as excitement manifested inside of him.

* * *

Eight long years have past since that fateful day of Goten and Trunks departure from their own world, now teenagers they're apart of a new family another chance to live peaceful lives,. The half-saiyans vowed to protect this family and never let any foul and treacherous deeds happen to it.

The saiyan teenagers were a great help to the Loud family, especially Lincoln they were great role models to look up to, a representation of what Lincoln can be when he grows up, Lincoln saw them as watchful protectors, they came to him in his hour of need. Lincoln always tried to channel that charisma that seemed to beam off Goten and Trunks. It's as if they came from an entirely different world, being guardian angels to Lincoln.

Goten bunked with Luan, the fourth oldest of the siblings not including Goten and Trunks, Luna, Luan's previous roommate ventured out to win tickets for her favorite artist, consisting of going on a summer tour, she won. The tour allowed her to bring six friend along with her, but Mrs. and Mr. Loud didn't like the idea of that, her and friends causing havoc, may involve her getting hurt. Lori came up with the idea that it was best if they would go with her, to ensure her safety. Ever since the incident with Goten and Trunks arrival They've been more cautious not wanting children of their own ending up in the same condition the two teenaged boys did.

Goten was laying in the bed as he was drowned with thoughts, he stared blankly at ceiling as he had both arms behind his head. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a bang at the door, his enhanced saiyan hearing made it all the more audible, clutching his head he groggily got out of bed, opening the door. He looked down at the girl that was in front of him.

She had freckles, chestnut brown hair with beautiful eyelashes. She was in some sort of sports attire having a baseball T with sleeves, the shorts matched her shirt, baring the colors red and white.

She seemed to be..angry from what Goten could tell by her facial features, the girl crossed her arms tapping her foot as he glared at Goten, who just rubbed the back of his neck.

"Have you seen my baseball bat?, the one that has my name on it." The girl huffed out, closing her eyes in the process.

"No, I haven't,"Goten quirked an eyebrow, leaning against the door frame.

"Well when Luan get's back can you ask her for me?"

"No problem Lynn" Goten gave a warm welcoming smile, Lynn glanced at Goten for a brief moment as her face began to fluster, Goten taking immediate notice of it, thinking she was sick, but before he pressed on about the subject, she quickly darted off into another area, Goten brushed it off walking out the room. He heard distance sobs behind him, turning around fully facing in the direction of the source he narrowed his eyes sensing who's ki it belonged too.

"Lincoln…?"


	2. A Moment

I don't own anything. except for this stoy.

* * *

As Goten made his way to Lincoln's room he began to feel a rush of anxiety, he wasn't really sure what to expect,he'd never seen Lincoln distraught like this. His hand slowly drifted to the door handle. The demi-saiyan could see Lincoln curled in a ball on his bed, through the crack of the door. Goten crossed his arms leaning against the door after shutting it. The wee has just been hectic..the young teenager could retell all the details of this week vividly.

* * *

Three days in Luna and her parents left, dawn had fallen on the Loud House. Goten had to get used to sharing a room with Luan, as rays of sunlight hit him, making his face scrunch up. He lazily opened one eye as he sat up straight in his bed. Raising a fist to his face, he brushed off the slob that hung off his lip, letting out a yawn as he stretched his arms out, making his muscles loose and less tense. Goten hopped off the top bunk seeing Luan was still sound asleep, he decided to check the time, He turned to the alarm clock, it was a little of five-thirty am. He shifted around the halls of house, careful not to awaken his new family. Goten entered the bathroom.

The half-saiyan looked in the mirror he looked so much like his father...even more so since he'd grown. Goten took the opportunity to look at himself closely. He inherited everything from his late father. He thought he would keep his father's hair cut forever, but sadly due to it growing he had to get it cut. The demi-saiyan saiyan's facial features were exactly identical to his father.

Goten had lost all his baby fat when he was around thirteen years old, his shoulders becoming more broad, he developed a muscular frame, his body looking like it was sculpted from marble.

Even through his long sleeved blue shirt it would be inconceivable to miss the detailing of his hard pectorals and abdomen embedding his blue long sleeve undershirt.

Goten ran his fingers through his shoulder length moptop hair, proceeding to brush his teeth. Washing his face soon after he began to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He felt weak...His whole posture began to cripple as he leaned over the sink his two fist slamming down on the countertop, leaving a noticeable dent. Goten was shaking uncontrollably as sadness washed over the teen. He clenched his fist as his nails dug deep into his skin. Blood came seeping out of his hand. Tears made their way through the wood works, the saiyan wouldn't allow them to come out. He had to stay strong for everyone, his new family. He can't let anyone see him like this.

"I'm trying my best father….I wish you'd be here right next to me...I can't do this alone.." It's as If Goten's prayers came to life, There was a soft feminine voice at the door, he was too busy drowning in his own misery to hear it. How did this happen, they had Majin Buu on the brink of destruction..If only he'd was strong enough he would've escaped the portal easily..deciding to stop wallowing in his past Goten hung his head down, looking faucet that send little spittles of water. The demi-saiyan observed the dent in the countertop he was put to a halt, pondering on how to cover it up. Until….

"GOTEN!" Upon hearing this, the half saiyans head snapped around, seeing who the voice belonged too. They both traded stares at each other before she rushed in, throwing her body on the saiyan, wrapping her arms around him. Recoiling from his shock Goten looked down at the freckled, chestnut haired girl. Forming a genuine smile on his face, he wrapped an arm around her bringing her closer to him. She began to speak, it was muffled and incoherent due to her talking in his chest.

"Lynn what's the matter?.." Lynn broke the hug stepping a good distance away from him.

"I saw you crying...I-I thought you just needed a hug, that's all.." Goten's eyes widen, he tried to put on a strong front for Lynn. A substantially bigger hand than her own clamped down on her shoulder. Following to where the hand led to, Lynn gazed at Goten, who had a toothy grin plastered on his face. Eyebrows furrowing she narrowed her eyes at Goten. She knew something was up. It's not convenient that he would be crying his eyes out, and try to brush it off like it was nothing. Even if it was the last thing on earth to do, she would find out sooner or later.

Goten walked past Lynn, pulling her out of her trance, ending up on the stairway He walked down to the lower level of the house, reaching the kitchen. Two entities were conversating at the dining table for the older Louds. The sound of grease popping of the skillet filled the room, making its way towards a certain moptop. The fumes only grew stronger and stronger, instinctively walking faster Goten stood in the entrance of the Kitchen.

"Sup Goten" He was greeted by the Lavender haired teenager, Trunks held his fist out to the other Hybrid. They collided fist before Goten sat down joining him. Lori, the oldest siblings of the louds rolled her eyes in irritation. Having Goten and Trunks separate would be less work on her part, but when the duo came together, they'd be unstoppable, they had good communication and teamwork. But the blond haired beauty could tell there was something off about Goten on this particular day. He looked sad..even with Trunks he wasn't his usual enthusiastic self. As Lori sat the plates down in front of the two, she turned away in disgust when Goten and Trunks ate their meal in a typical saiyan fashion. Rolling her eyes the blonde fancied herself several plates from the cupboard.

"Since you two are already done, help me wake up the others." Goten grimaced, remembering his encounter with Lynn not too long ago. Shooting up from his chair so suddenly, the black haired teen's demeanour changed unexpectedly, even to him. He hesitantly spoke under his breath. This caused Lori to stare at him in confusion, while Trunks on the other hand, eyed him from the corner of his vision. But of course the son of Vegeta wasn't going to put a stop for his meal all over Goten's strange behavior. Goten hurriedly left his previous spot as he scampered out the dining area. Lori turned to Trunks, giving him a look the other loud siblings even himself and Goten knew all too well. Putting both fists on her sides, glaring at Trunks. Never ending tension filled the room as he slowly put down the dish. Sweat rolled of his face as he chuckled nervously.

"Trunks, Y-" her words came to a standstill, Trunks phased out from pure speed gusts of wind blew the chair back, as the cup spun around, almost like a cyclone.

"What the…" Lori found herself dumbfounded, she was astonished for a brief second before frowning in complete indignation.

"TRUNKS, GOTEN GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lori's voiced boomed throughout the suburban household. Her yells only began to flourish.

* * *

The lavender haired saiyan yawned, feeling contempt after the whole fiasco with Goten, Lori only made it worse when….well she was in "THAT" state of mind. Trunks was just glad he finished his daily nourishment and left before things could get anymore awkward. As he continued his way down the hallway of the Loud house, he wondered where goten was at the time being, but he could figure that out later, somehow he had to avoid this confrontation that's happening before the saiyans very eyes. Feeling compacted he shifted his way around the two chibi blonde girls fighting. Sighing in relief as he dodged a bullet back there, he wouldn't want two angry girls on his case, taking a page out of his father's book, "miniature harpies". A door blasted out, blocking Trunks' way. If it wasn't for his saiyan reflexes he would've taken a face full of door as his appetizer. But being a demi-saiyan his brain could process images faster than an ordinary human.

Leaving Leni staggered as she just saw a blur past by her, Trunks thought he was home free, until he ran into someone who was in the same situation as him, Hearing a "Oof" and a thud, He looked down, Lincoln squirmed around clutching his head as he groaned. After he was out of his daze a hand larger than his own was held out, accepting the hand, he stood up with minor trouble.

"I take it you're ducking and dodging the rush hour." Lincoln put on a wide goofy grin upon hearing this.

"Yep, since it's summer I would've woken up much earlier, but i need a well deserved rest every once and awhile." Trunks formed a cocky smirk, much like his late father signature smirk. He crossed his arms, closing his arms as he began to boast.

"Well, you're not going passing through this obstacle course with that attitude." Lincoln felt an unanticipated amount of jealousy rush through out his veins. Trunks and Goten, after all taught him everything he knew about sneaking and scheming around. When they were just kids, Lincoln would always try to pull shenanigans with them, but he only put a damper on the saiyan duo, due to his lack of speed and stealth. He's grown considerably since then. But so have Goten and Trunks, all thanks to their saiyan physiology they'd become much stronger and faster since their childhood.

"You'd better stop staring out into space, there's a line forming at the bathroom." Trunks pointed behind him, Lynn and Lisa stood in a straight vertical line. Lincoln's eyes bulged out from his sockets as he zipped passed Trunks, making a B-line for the bathroom. After all was said and done, Trunks went to his room, that he shared with Lincoln, The demi-saiyan though it would be best to catch up on sleeping. He put his left hand on the bunk bed, lifting himself up, he bunny hopped on the bed, not even bothering to put covers on him. He expected to fall asleep as soon as his body hit the bed, The sleep deprived saiyan tossed and turned much to his disliking. Staring expressionless into the wall, he groaned.

The door swung open, almost tearing the hinges off of it. Trunks visibly tensed from the unannounced arrival.

"Linc-" When the braced face girl opened her eyes, she not only noticed Lincoln was missing from his bed, but a pair of icy blue eyes staring into her own two eyes. "Uhh" was all the Demi-saiyan could make of this situation. If he didn't know any better...he'd say the girl gave her a seductive smile, thinking he was delusional he brushed the thought to the side. Just in time, she slowly creeped up to his bedside, putting both arms on his bed as on overlapped the other, leaning her head into both arms as he chin rested on her forearms. Question marks would've been popping out of his head at this point, seeing Luan in state was bizarre to him, the comedian was the most cheerful one in the household, rivaled by Goten. She seemed to be calm and collected here...but her eyes spoke for her, Trunks couldn't place his finger on it, But she let off a lewd feeling to him. This aura that she let off only grew when she kicked her shoes off, climbing on the bed.

"W-Wha…" He was at a loss of words, seeing a leg hover over him, connected to that was a body, her body. She plopped down on his lap watching the saiyan's face fluster a crimson red, his body temperature began rise incredibly fast. Luan positioned a hand on the saiyans chiseled chest, gently pushing him on the bed. Luan bit her lower lip, dragging her down further and further down the saiyans toned body. She soon retracted her hand, going up again once more.

"L-Luan we..can't" He tried to insert as much dominance as he could, his voice almost cracking becoming submissive. There faces connected by the nose, she began to coo in his ear.

"What's the matter big guy...can't handle me?" Luan, knowing trunks for eight years now, knew his pride wouldn't allow him to submit to her, She used that against him, and it seemingly worked. Without a word, she was flipped over, with inconceivable speed which even surprised her. Trunks was now the one on top. He seized her chin, tilting her head up to meet his. Scrutinizing his facial features, he had a sharp jawline, overall his face in general was define. She saw a smug smile form on his face as he purred in her ear.

"Didn't mother ever tell you not to mess with the wolf.." Before she could retort his lips met her's, her face widen as she sank into the kiss, her eyes closing in pleasure. His tongue approached the entrance to her mouth, demanding access, she delighted accepted him in, both of their tongues wrestling for dominance. The lovers were held captive in french kiss, Trunks separated from her, the two only being connected by a strand of slob.

"Trunks.."

"Luan…"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the support. also keep in mind Trunks is fifteen and Goten fourteen.


End file.
